narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okimura Namikaze
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=October 18 |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=22 |height-part1=175.8 kg |weight-part1=63.7 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |occupations=Jōnin Commander |nature type=Wind Release, Lightning Release, Hurricane Release |Kekkei Genkai=Hurricane Release |ninja registration=07-012 |academy age=9 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Sunagakure |teams=Team Nidaime, Sunagakure Task Force |clan=Namikaze Clan |relationship= Minato Namikaze~Son, Chie Senju~Lover |shippuden=No }} , often referred as , was the youngest Jōnin Commander of Sunagakure, serving under the title for 2 years. He was also student of the Nidaime Kazekage and the leader of the renowned first incarnation of the . Okimura was slaughtered at the hands an elite Iwagakure jōnin to save his closest comrade, Jirō Shima, some years later, from death. Okimura was one of the only Sunagakure shinobi to disregard the fourth Shinobi Rule, to put the mission before comrades, which Sunagakure is known to follow religiously. Background As a genin, his teammates were Jirō Shima and the woman who eventually became the Fourth Kazekage's mother. His jōnin sensei was the Second Kazekage. Personality During his early childhood, Okimura was often scared and had feared many things, including his family's kekkei genkai. He never tried to step up to a challenge, preferring to stay within his comfort zone. His tutor, Etanbetsu Haikara, who had noticed his early prodigy potential, encouraged him to step up and face his obstacles with a new mint of determination. Soon after, he became a restless boy who wanted to try many new things. When Okimura became a genin, he was known for somehow inflicting disaster to the opposing party of any mission he went along, earning him the affectionate moniker of "Suna's Bringer of Disaster". The nickname was later further endorsed by Okimura's frequent use of Hurricane Release. As an adult, Okimura was known as a smart, resourceful, stubborn, determined and dutiful young man that truly cared for his village among many things. His helpful, often calm personality warmed the hearts of the villagers. It was for this reason among others that Okimura was elected as Suna's Jōnin commander at such a young age, being the youngest Jōnin commander or Head Ninja to date. His grandson's personality resembled Okimura's greatly, even more than the personality of Okimura's daughter-in-law Kushina Uzumaki. Okimura had two main goals in life: to become the Kazekage and to abolish Shinobi Rule #4. Okimura firmly believed in the importance of comrades and that comrades should never be taken for granted, and that they should never be left behind. By becoming Kazekage, he would have the power to bring change to the Shinobi World and enforce his belief. Such a belief was and still is a rare gem in Sunagakure. Appearance Other than his thick, straight, outrageously orange colored hair that was cut in a short curtain-style, Okimura resembled his son Minato greatly. Abilities History Legacy His legacy lived on through his son, Minato Namikaze, the child he had concieved with his lover Chie Senju a little more than 3 months before Okimura died his untimely death. In the final moments before his time came, Okimura lamented the fact that he wouldn't see Chie again and that he would never see his son being brought into the world. Minato had inherited his prodigy potential from both his parents, but his dream to become Hokage originated from Okimura's previous dream to become the Kazekage. Minato also inherited his battle smarts and the will to protect his comrades from Okimura. Okimura legacy was then passed through his grandson and Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki, where Okimura's will is still apparent today. His death affected his close friend and fellow prodigy, Jirō Shima greatly, to the point that Okimura's dream to become the Kazekage lived on through him. Okimura's death resulted Jirō to adopt some of Okimura's habits and mannerisms, and to continue Okimura's dream to become Kazekage. A few years later, Jirō would be elected as the Third Kazekage, and he would be forever known as one of Sunagakure's finest shinobi and the most powerful Kazekage of all time. Okimura is regarded as a hero in his hometown, Sunagakure, although he failed in changing the way of thinking among Suna shinobi that comrades should not be left behind for the sake of completing the mission or amending Shinobi Rule #4 that addresses of the subject of prioritizing the mission before comrades. Okimura's ultimate sacrifice eventually saved the lives dozens if not hundreds of Suna shinobi, something the village came to recognize. Trivia *Okimura and his son, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, had both died at the tender age of 22, with sons that were not past a day old (Minato was not born yet when Okimura died, while Minato's son Naruto Uzumaki was only minutes if not hours old when Minato died). Quotes